Welcome To My Life
by KurtAndBlaine4EverTogether
Summary: Blaine Anderson does everything to the best of his ability. Straight A's. Perfect attendance. Never any behavior problems. But no one sees that he's broken. Will some one be granted to the sight of him before its so late?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to My Life – Chapter 1

As I walked into my fifth period class, my thoughts were ' this should be exciting'. It reeked of sweat, cheap perfume and... Cigarette smoke? A blonde cheerleader was making out with and abnormally large football player. Two kids were asleep. I'm pretty sure the boy in the back looked stoned, and maybe homeless. A Latino and sweet looking blonde were whispering secrets into each other's ears. There was a brunette that was tapping her foot to a song that only she could her. And a boy. Breathtaking. His perfectly coifed chestnut hair topped the perfect outfit he was modeling.

He tore his eyes away to give the odd, but good looking teacher the note. She was sporting a nice bun with a thirties style dress. I'm approve.

"Hello class," Ms. Walsh "We have a new student, Mr. Anderson." Of course, a moment of silence. "Blaine can you sit next to Kurt."

"Thank you Ms. Walsh." I'm not going to hyperventilate. He just a cute, we'll dress boy. Probably straight. God I'm going to do something embarrassing and it will my nickname for the rest of high school. Or fag. Whichever comes first? I won't deny I'm gay but I won't shout it out either. My goal is to just crawl under the radar and live past high school.

"Today," the teacher began breaking my thought, "We are going to do a book project with partners," she said with enthusiasm. "You will pick a piece by Shakespeare with the person you're sitting next to you." Oh god. Snap out of it Anderson. Nice and confident.

Blaine turned to face Kurt. He extended his right hand, "Kurt, it's nice to meet you." Good Anderson. You played it cool. He boy looked down at my hand with question. He looked fearfully and shocked. "Nice to meet you too Blaine." He nodded along with his introduction. Reaching to my hand with hesitation. Still puzzled.

"I'm passing out the rubrics and this is due in six weeks. You will not have any class time for this except for today. Everything else is out of class. Now start your learning!" The teacher pronounced. She was still a young enthusiastic teacher. She ran off to sit at her desk to finish grading papers.

I turned my attention back a Kurt. He wore the same expression. "Do I have something in my teeth?" Kurt broke from his trance. His eyebrows shot up and he appear panicked.

"No no no no, it's just..." The boy decrescendo into a mutter. "Just..." I said, egging him on, trying to make him finish his sentence. "It's just your being nice," he said with unreadable expression making his words hard to decipher.

My face fell to a sudden frown. "Well," I start off. Then my face breaks into smile." I don't see why. You don't have third eye or an extra hand. You seems to appear normal." Now that make the beautiful boy laugh. His smile brighten the rooms but his laugh was musical and his voice sounded like an angel's. Kurt spoke again with a happier voice, " One would assume that should define normal." The mesmerizing seas of blue he called eyes brighten with every word. " I don't know about you," he continued," But I will do anything except Romeo and Juliet."

"Agreed. I bet you ninety percent of this class is doing that." Kurt and I talked about ideas but also drifted of topic to music and similarities. I found it was so simple to talk to Kurt. I don't have to think. Everything's easy.

The bell rung and we gather are paper that were spread across the table in now apparent order. I was walking out while Kurt turned me around. "Hey because your new and don't know anyone I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me at lunch." He turned his head, trying to hide a blush.

Blaine try to hide his bursting smile. "I'd love to." One point for Blaine Anderson. I should stop talking to myself.

~~~

"Ok, I have to warn you. I sit with a group of girls that are crazy." He laugh but it seems he really cared about them. We sat down at the vacant seats at a table with a group of five girls. "Girls," Kurt rung out, gathering the girl's attention. "This is Blaine, he's new and I invited him to sit with us." Smiles painted on their faces and various girls voiced a hi Blaine.

"Hello ladies." I was nervous about meeting them but they seems nice enough. The girls giggled and the black girl next to Kurt spoke, "Aww, such a gentlemen." After short introductions I spoke up again. "Yes." The girls and Kurt turned to face him. "Yes on what?" The Rachel girl asked, obviously curious. I smiled. "On Ohio's referendum 75. That's what you were talking about before. Am I correct?" The table starred at Blaine like a deer caught in headlight. Wide eyes with emotionless expression. My eyebrows burrowed together. Contemplating their emotions. "Did I say something wrong? Do you believe in same-sex marriage?" Now Blaine was getting freaked out. I'm sitting with a table of homophobes. It will be a repeat of last year. I shuttered at the thought.

Mercedes broke the silence. "Boy? Can I marry you?" She say with a smile. Everyone relaxed and I sighed. I put on a question face." I think I'm open next Saturday?" Everyone join on in on the joking. The Latino girl from my English class spoke. Santana, I think? "No seriously hobbit." The nickname is unique, I guess. "Of course. I voted yes this year." Everyone continued their previous conversation.

"But wait," the Asian girl stuttered. "Y-your eighteen?" I stopped breathing. My past is gone and it will not repeat. You're okay. Breathe. Just make up a simple lie. "Yes." I stated. I hope they can let this go. His voice piped up again," But we're juniors. We are all seventeen."

"I had to repeat my sophomore year." We'll I guess that was totally not a lie. The girls obviously wanted more. "Family issues. Moving and such." I passed that hurdle now I have plenty more. Kurt swooped in and saved my back. "You all need to stop interrogating Blaine. We don't want to scare him away." The taller boy nudged his shoulder against mine with a play grin. "Now," Kurt continued, "Did anyone listen to Lady Gage's new album this weekend?"

~~~

Last period of class. I think it was a very successful day. I made friends and not beaten up. Call that a bonus. And I always loved history to top it off.

Blaine came walking into the classroom, similar to all the others and tries to find the teacher. I saw a curly haired guy behind the desk upfront. "Excuse me?" I said timidly, not wanting to frighten him. "Yes, one moment." The teacher stood up and straighten his shirt. "Can I help you?"

"I'm new, Blaine Anderson," I stated with an extended hand. The sweater vest teacher returned the invitation. "You can sit anywhere you like." I thanks him then turned around to scan for a seat. Not sitting next to someone homeless and stoned. Not a cheerleader. Kurt. I don't think he would mind. I step to the back, avoiding people to not knock into them. "Hey Kurt," I whispered. The boy was currently drawing. Outfits? He looked around, trying to see who called his name. Then he settled his eyes in the curly haired boy. He flashed a wide grin. "We have the same class. Want to see next to me?" The boy scooted his chair sideways to make room for Blaine.

"Thanks." The teacher began teaching but Kurt and I chatted in the back. I already learned this. "Do you do any activities after school?" I asked, wanted to get to know the perfectly dressed teen more. Kurt responded with a whisper, "Yen I do glee club." He turned, as if waiting for rejection. My eyebrows went up and a brighter smile was painted on my face. "Do you think I could join? I sing and did show choir in my old school. I would love to." Kurt fidgeted in his chair with excitement. "Yes! Yes! We need more members and that would be amazing, "he exclaimed." Actually," he continued," Mr. Shue teaches glee club. He does it better than history but could still use some work." We laugh along and talked the rest of class. The bell rung and people started to exit. "Blaine, are you doing anything after school?" Kurt jumped to the side of me. I turned, " No, why?" I asked.

"Well you could watch a glee practice and then go from there." The chestnut haired boy swayed, waiting for a response. I only had one answer. "Show me the way."

Kurt weaves around people and ran into a classroom. I notice he had the tightest pair of jeans I have ever seen. His butt looked great and Blaine STOP! STARING! We entered the class room and it had a band and grand piano. I appeared everyone was there and they all diverted their attention to Blaine. "Everyone," Kurt shouted," Blaine would like to join glee club." There was cheer and smiles. A brunette stood up. "Is he any good?" The girl asked. Her hands were on her hips and she wore a frown. "I think I am," I I interjected. "Well then. Sing."

Kurt responded," He needs to prepare. Don't you think Blaine?" He looked at me, pleading for me to agree. "I have a song I can sing now if you want." Applause erupted and Kurt took a seat.

I went over to the band and whisper my song. I returned to the middle of the classroom. Giving a few seconds for the band to figure out the chords and such. And I started to sing.

I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears

I prayed to the god that I didn't believe in to make them not read into it. This song helped me through the rough times in my life. It's actually weird how relevant it is to my life. I promised myself not to cry and hopefully I don't. God I hope I don't.

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and it's effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

I'm crying. There looking at my weird. Dam I'm screwed. I don't deal well with questions. I had a really hard last two years and I can't deal with any more crap.

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

My voice faded out and everyone gave me a standing ovation and clapped vigorously. "Well," I voice behind me said. I turned to see I faced Mr. Shue. "Welcome to glee club." He gave me a pat on the shoulder and I returned to my seat. I sat respectfully next to Kurt who looked worried. "Blaine, are you ok?" I just notice I was still crying. I shook my head and was engulfed into a hug. We held it for a few seconds and then releases. He gave a sympathetic looked with his blue eyes into mine. It seemed with as if we exchanged emotions. Then we sat together to finish glee club then with the dismissal, I left.

I rushed out and slide to lean against the lockers. I closed my eyes, trying to forget everything but it was engrained in my memory. A few seconds later, I found someone else sit next to me. Their hand clasp into mine. Their hands were soft and delegate. I opened my eyes to a beautiful boy. Both exchanging a smile, Kurt was the first to speak." Come on." He stood up and pulled me with him. "I'll buy you a coffee."


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to my Life - Chapter 2

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?" We sat in a small, worn booth in the Lima Bean. A few people lingered in line while couples chatted next to students with too much work as they slaved over their notebook. I finally looked into Kurt's eyes. There was sympathy, no. Empathy. Taking a deep breath before responding. "I'm guessing you have an idea. Am I right?"

Across the table, Kurt placed down his coffee and laughed. A smile hung on his face companied with a gleam in his eyes. "I think I get the feeling. May I ask what happened at your old school by chance?" His eyes pleaded with the request. I felt oddly safe and confer table with him. Like an old friend I never had. I weighed my options. Make a friend or an enemy.

"I had to repeat my sophomore year." Kurt nodded silently. "In the end of my freshman year, I can out publicly. So they decided to give me a surprise in the beginning of the sophomore year." Kurt sat wide eye at the horror about to be revealed. "I can't get into detail but I was in a coma for six months and had twenty seven different broken bones." Kurt gasped and grabbed my hand. He spoke softly," That's awful."

My mind flashed scenes of the attack. The blood and the names. I couldn't deal with it so I stopped breathing.

Kurt noticed and rushed to sit next to me. "Blaine, you're here. I'm right here. You're safe." He continued to speak reassuring things in my ear. After a few moments, I returned back to normal and felt embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry. Just some horrible memories." Blaine had a faint blush casted over his cheeks. I ducked my head into my chest. I still noticed that our hands were still clasped.

"Hey, hey keep your head high." Kurt took his hand and lifted Blaine's chin up to him. He starred into his eyes. Both boys' faces were inches apart. Kurt broke the silence.  
" You've been through hell and back. Don't be embarrassed. You have courage for telling that."

The boys held that position for what it felt like years but a mere few seconds. Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine up. "So," Blaine gathered his and Kurt's coffee. "Where do you live?"

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"So here we are." Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway. His house was a pearly white, modern day Victorian home. The cobblestone pathway was surrounded by purple lilacs, leading to the front porch that holds three wicker chairs.

Both boys were reluctant for Blaine to leave the SUV. "You'll text me, right?" Blaine asked timidly. His eyes searched Kurt for a reaction. Kurt smiled softly, "Of course. See you tomorrow." They exchanges waves and Blaine walked up to his house. Best first day ever.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Blaine opened the door gingerly. He toed of his shoes and placed his backpack on the chair. He sighed and entered the kitchen. A few moments later, he exited with an apple and made his way to his bedroom. He turned the corner and stopped in his tracks. He is apple slipped from his soft grip and hit the ground with a think. "Sir, I thought you were still on the business trip in California till Sunday?"

My father wore a stern look that could kill. He was never spontaneous. "Pick up that apple boy!" I dropped to my knees and scrimmaged up the apple pieces. I stood up with the broken pieces. "How'd the first day of school go?"

"Good sir." I really wanted to get this over with. He didn't hate his father but he didn't exactly enjoy his company. My father didn't think being 'gay is ok' so I get all my support from my mom. My dad never hit me but he did curse slangs at me on a normal bases.

"Make sure all your chores are done as well as homework before dinner. Do I make myself clear?" His posture has yet to falter. He had to always keep everything business like. Nothing personal because how people see you is more important.

"Yes sir," I respond with a nod. I made my way up the stair to my room. I slumped onto my bed, letting happy thoughts of Kurt and glee club clutter my head. He didn't feel uneasy about telling Kurt. He felt there was some scars that Kurt hide.

But he didn't have scars like Blaine's. Kurt just had to put on a different smile every day. I had a different shirt. Long sleeved and bulky. Hiding everything.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"Hello sweetie, how was school?" My mother returned from work and she order take out. Whenever Blaine had something special or out of the ordinary, we would order Chinese takeout. My father would always take his dinner to his study. Even though I didn't like his harsh words, he avoiding me felt horrible too.

I grinned, not able to forget the blue eyed boy which he seemed to take a liking. "It was great mum. I joined glee club and made some friends. My classes were easy but it was really good!" My teeth flashed a glimmering white. The older women exchange an equally exited smile.

"Honey, that's great. I'm proud of you." We talked about everything under the stars. My mom leaned in, "So," she started, getting my attention. "Did you see any cute boys," the women laughed. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I didn't responded and my mom let out a soft scream. "What's his name? Is he cute? Is he tall or your height?" My mom threw me questions, interrogating me on, "Kurt. His names Kurt."

My mother's eyes told me to continue. "He is a few inches taller than. He has these beautiful blue eyes and a charming smile. He wears amazing outfits. Like Alexander McQueen Junior outfits. Amazing," I breathed out with a sigh.

"Well," my mom stood up from the table. She took a few dishes. While walking out, she says in a sing-song tone, "Someone has a crush." I finished up cleaning up from dinner and retreated to my room. I picked up my phone from the charger and looked for Kurt's name in my contacts.

Blaine Anderson 7:39 PM - Hey :)

Kurt Hummel 7:41 PM - Hi Blaine

Blaine Anderson 7:42 PM - Just ate Chinese! Delicious: P

Kurt Hummel 7:43 PM - Lucky, even though it's really bad for your skin.

Blaine laughed to himself. He continued the conversation until Kurt told him that he needed to go to bed. Because he needs beauty sleep. I continued to read my book, Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. Even though he didn't have homework on this, he loved the story. He finished his math homework while texting. Blaine decided to go to bed early for the normal teenager but after Blaine's accident, he grew more tired easier.

Blaine put his phone in the charger, collected his stuff for school and bookmarked his book. He didn't dream, which was a blessing. Most nights he would have nightmares of the simplest things even. He slept all the through the night.

-—-—–—-—-—

The last three weeks have been amazing. Glee club was preparing for regionals next month. I wasn't here for sections but what I heard there was a lot of Rachel. Rachel has an amazing voice and is really skilled for a sixteen year old. Even though Rachel was self-centered, I could easily see past that. If I wasn't hanging out with Kurt, it was with Rachel. I guess currently Quinn is dating Finn who dated Rachel before but was with Quinn first who got pregnant last year with Noah's baby and said it was Finn's. Rachel likes Finn.

Saturday Night, Kurt, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, and I were at Rachel's having a sleepover. Did you know Rachel had two gay dad?! Cool, anyway we watch The Phantom of the Opera. During the movie, Rachel piped with her opinion, "Pick up Raoul already. He's the best character." The girls along with Kurt nodded with agreement.

"No, I think the Phantom is best character," Blaine counter argued. Rachel faced Blaine with a critical look. Tina pause the movie and they were spectators to the brawl about to be unleash.

"No no no no, Raoul is the best character. He is right for Christine and really good looking." Rachel waited for my response which I was more than glad to give her. "Incorrect. Sorry," Blaine shrugged. "The phantom is a beautiful person. Looks are not important. Yes better looks are preferred but your character is better. Also the ending does work but I like the Phantom with Christine better. There is a lover -lover, teacher-student dynamic that makes a mountain to climb over by love is worth fighting for. You only have one soul mate."

The girls as well as Kurt looked at Blaine in amazement. Was Blaine perfect human or was he just an angel that can't exist? I'll have to think about that later. Rachel looked at Blaine with adoration, "You're totally right. Let's finish the movie." Rachel played the movie and Rachel and Blaine followed the character. As for the others, they exchanged wide eyed glances. Rachel never backed down on an argument. Even if she knew she wasn't right. The move ended and we made bed. The girls on the king size bed and Kurt and Blaine on the floor.

In the middle of the night, Kurt woke up with a kick. Ready to scold Mercedes, then realizing it was Blaine. He writhed in pain, the same look casted apon his face. Kurt also notices Blaine was sweating and mumbling words, unclear, under his breath. Kurt shook gingerly at first but then more rapid each motion. Blaine bolted straight up and panting. His eyes looked dazed. "Kurt, they're going to get me. There coming. There coming!"

I ran my hand up and down his back, trying to sooth him. "Your safe, you're with me. You're ok." I repeated those woods until Blaine fell asleep curled up next to him. Why did he have to look to beautiful right now?

-—-—-—-—-—

I went home Sunday morning. I was greeted with my mother making lunch. She didn't realize I was there until I startled her by saying, "Good Afternoon Mum." My mother turned quick on her heels and gasped, placing a hand on her hand on her heart. "Don't sneak up on me like that," the older women scolded. "You know better. I'm too old for that," my mother laughed, teasing.

"Mom, you're not old, you're like thirty two right?" Blaine teased back. With a wink, he walked next to her, preparing the salad. A few moments of relaxed conversation, I set the table with plates and silverware while my mom dished out lunch, a salad with homemade clam chowder. We discussed the sleepover to school right back to Broadway stars. I help my mum clean up and receded to my room. I spent the rest of the day texting Kurt and surfing the Internet. I couldn't wait for the new week ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to My Life - Chapter 3

Blaine entered McKinley with two cups of Lima Bean Coffee. He was dressed in a blue, tight fitting thin, long sleeve with a yellow bowtie and pants (rolled up at the ankle). Blaine strolled down the hall, ducking to the side, trying to avoid people with their attention captivated by their phones. He made his way to locker 571, Kurt Hummel's locker.

The younger boy had his head stuck, rummaging through his locker. He was wearing a grey, button up shirt that that stop at his elbows. Like Blaine, he was wearing a bowtie. It was grey with a thin, black lace overtop. He also wore a pair of tight black pants. Blaine stood there waiting for a few moments.

"Do I know a future star who wants a Non-Fat Mocha?" Kurt jerked his head up quickly, hitting his head on the door of the old locker. "Ouch!" Kurt rubbed the back of his head, trying to ease the pain.

Blaine looked sheepish, "I'm sorry," he muttered while handing Kurt his coffee. Kurt smiled, "A coffee would make it better, thanks." Kurt closed his locker door gently and started his way down the hall with Blaine on tow.

"Sorry Again," the boy with the gelmet apologized. "Are you ready for regionals?" Blaine looked at the taller boy that was contemplating his answer. "I'm excited for regionals, don't get me wrong but I already know the set list," Kurt responded nonchalantly. Blaine's eyes grew wider, "You knew the set list and didn't tell me. I feel deeply offended!" Blaine wore a horrendous offensive face, acting like it was true.

"You should become an actor," Kurt joked, stop and laughed. "Well, I kind of know, "they continued waling, "Rachel will sing the solo, Finn and her will do a duet, and last the group number which Rachel will sing lead for most of it." Kurt sounded irritated. The boy took a long sip of his coffee with the shorter boy following in suit.

"I'm guessing that happens a lot," Blaine assumed. "And if anyone else got a part, it wouldn't be you. Am I right?" Kurt nodded his head quickly, trying to stop the tears pricking at his eyes. Blaine noticed and pulled them into the empty classroom.

The boys sat in silence for a minute, then Kurt broke the silence. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm not good enough to get the solo or at least a small part. But I know that's not true. Kurt laughed at himself, "Just look at me, I'm fabulous," Kurt motion down to the outfit he was sporting. Which he did look really good in. "I know it's because I sing like a girl when I sing, talk even sometimes."

Once Kurt finished, Blaine argued with that, "I haven't even heard you sing and I can tell you are totally awesome. What are you?" Kurt gave Blaine a questioning look, Blaine quickly continued. "Soprano, Alto…" Kurt got the idea of what Blaine was saying.

"I'm a countertenor," was the reply Kurt gave. The boy sporting the yellow bowtie choked on his coffee. The look Blaine gave Kurt was assumed that he was looking at a creature with two heads. "You're a countertenor?!" Blaine's eyes stayed wide as Kurt delayed his response.

"Yes," the younger boy responded slowly. Blaine jumped in his seat. "That's totally awesome! And amazing, totally amazing. How do you not get all the solos? Rachel does not have the range you have." Kurt's cheeks turned to a rosy pink. He tried to duck his head so Blaine could see. "That is just unbelievable. A countertenor?"

Blaine slide back in his chair with a sign. The warning bell rang out through the school, signifying we had five minutes to get class. Kurt stood up, "Well," he collected his binder and coffee, "See you at lunch?"

Blaine stood up. "Wouldn't be anywhere else."

Blaine walked into the lunchroom, searching for the table where the New Directions set up camp. I found them quickly seeing Finn's abnormally tall person. I quickly grabbed my lunch and headed over. I was about to seat myself next to Kurt but Rachel pulled me over to the empty seat next to her, my lunch almost meeting the floor.

I exchanged looks with Kurt before returning my attention to Rachel. Every time Rachel reached the climax in her story, she would grab my arm or nudge me. I am a touchy-feely person so I didn't notice the change of attitude, like everyone else. We finished lunch and proceeded from the lunchroom. Before departing to my next class, Rachel yanked my arm, "See you at glee club," then left.

Blaine made his way to glee club after his last class. He notice Kurt wasn't there so he sat next to Finn. "Hey Finn," the taller boy lifted his head to Blaine, "Can I sit here?" Finn removed his stuff and places it on the ground, "Sure man."

"So Kurt told me you're on the football team, hence the jacket." Finn looked down at it with a grin. "Yep man, I'm the quarterback," Finn pronounced. He didn't seem arrogant, just proud. "That's awesome, I was the quarterback at my old school."

"Dude, you should try out. A guy moved so you can get his position. Only if you promise not to steal mine." Finn nudged Blaine playfully. He realized that he hadn't talk to an actual guy except for Kurt and his dad. Finn and Blaine launched into a conversation while Kurt was walking in. He sat quietly. Watching Blaine interact with his stepbrother.

Everyone sat down and waited for glee club to start, entertaining themselves with a phone, music, or a conversation with the person next to them. Rachel walked in looking determined. She talked to Mr. Shue and the band. When the band started, everyone silenced.

Most knew what song she was singing so the girls gave her backup vocals.

_Ahh, crush, ahhh_

I see ya blowin' me a kiss  
It doesn't take a scientist  
To understand what's going on baby  
If you see something in my eye  
Let's not over analyze  
Don't go too deep with it baby

So let it be what it'll be  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me  
Here's what I'll do  
I'll play loose  
Not like we have a date with destiny

Rachel swarmed around the three boys' chairs. That's so sweet, Blaine thought to himself. I think it's really sweet for Rachel to do that. Whatever song it is__

It's just a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing (crush)  
Not like everything I do depends on you  
Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la

It's raising my adrenaline  
You're banging on a heart of tin  
Please don't make too much of it baby  
Say the word "forevermore"  
That's not what I'm looking for  
All I can commit to is "maybe"

_It's just a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing (crush)  
Not like everything I_  
Everything I do depends on you  
Sha-la-la-la

The song ended will the band faded out. Everyone clapped respectfully, waiting for Rachel to explain her reasoning. Rachel did a shallow curtsey, and walked in front of Blaine, who still had a smile on his face. "So Blaine," she started. Everyone's eyes were bearing into the back of his head. Blaine's smile dropped with a questioning look.

"Now, I really like you and you have an amazing voice. You're nice and not a total jerk. So, with that said, will you go out with me?"

Blaine opened his mouth slightly, trying to think of a response. "I'm sorry Rachel," started Blaine. Rachel's face dropped with rejection. "Don't get me wrong, your voice is amazing," the shorter girl's smile lit up, "You're really pretty, and have a nice body, and have an amazing personality, it's just…" Blaine laughed to himself. Before he could finish, Rachel interjected.

"You already have a girlfriend."

"Ha, no…um I'm gay." Everyone sat in silence, shocked by fact Blaine just stated. "You're gay and you like and play football?" Finn piped up. "Yep," Blaine said timidly.

After being here for some time, I felt they were nice enough. I told myself I wouldn't deny being gay, I just wouldn't tell them forwardly. I felt enclosed. I didn't know how everyone would react.

It was like I was naked in front of them. They could see my scars, feelings, and my pain. There was no sympathy, just hate. How could I be so stupid, telling them that? I could have just lied or even said yes to Rachel. Being with a girl wouldn't be that bad. Rachel seems like the type of girl that would what till she was married to have sex so my virginity would be saved.

"Does that mean you're dating my brother?" Finn questioned, breaking my trance. I turned to if Finn, "What?" I asked, wondering if I heard him correctly. "Yeah, you're gay and Kurt's gay. That means you guys can date."

Kurt swooped in to save me from my response that wasn't coming. "Just because we're both gay doesn't mean we have to date Finn," Kurt stated sternly. Finn still looked confused, "So Blaine, you don't like my brother?"

"I never said that." Blaine countered. "Well guys, let us get back to the lesson I planned," Mr. Shue interrupted. And that's where the conversation ended. I'm not sure was I was more relieved of; them not getting weird that I was gay or me being force to admit my new feelings I have for that one countertenor.

Once glee club ended, I exited quickly, making my way to my car. The halls were empty. The only sounds you heard was the echo of footsteps falling to the ground. I pushed open the empty doors that creaked from the rust that was not tended to. It was slightly raining with patches of sun prying its way through the clouds.

I pulled the keys out of my pocket then stop and stop. I turned to the boy calling my name. "Blaine, wait." The boy was Kurt. He stood in front of me, taking small, fast breaths. "Sorry about them in glee club. They can be kind of harsh sometimes."

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, that's alright. Anyway, I have to go. Dinner and all." Blaine told awkwardly. "Yeah, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine turned to his car and put his keys in the door. He turned his head to shout, "And Kurt?"

Kurt turned around, "Yes?" Blaine smirked. "I never said I didn't like you."

The next day Blaine woke the next morning with anxiety. He felt frightened to go to school. I sometimes don't think about actions. I took a long, steamy shower. I wanted to see if I could wash out all the lacerations in my head, bleeding all the hate cluttering my mind. The words, the blood, the fists. I don't think I could take that today, or ever. He didn't feel like anything but forced down a blueberry muffin.

I picked up my computer and placed it in my backpack. After school, I was going to the Lima Bean to work on my history project. It was due in three weeks but I tried not to be a procrastinator.

Throwing my backpack in my car, I was off. I still had an off feeling bubbling in the pit of my stomach. Pushing that a side, I got out of my car. I parked in the far back, avoiding any human possible.

I quickly scurried to my locker, locker 549 and replaced my binder with my backpack. I took out my phone, ten minutes till class. What am I going to do?

"Hey Blaine," said a cheery voice behind me. When I turned, I saw a blonde, high ponied cheerleader. Confused, I continued, "Hey Brittany, what are you doing?"

Brittany tilted her head to the side, stating the obvious "I'm talking to you." I laughed, of course. "Anything you wanted to talk about?"

Brittany leaned in and put her mouth to my ear. "Now I know you're a dolphin," I'll have to ask Kurt later, "I need advice." The usually cheery girl looked conflicted. I took her by the arm and led her to an empty classroom.

"What is it honey, you look very sad. It's not like you." Blaine only knew Brittany for a matter of weeks but still noticed her behavior. She was always sweet and peppy but never rude. "It's Santana."

Blaine remembers Santana. She was normally rude but I could see past the thick wall she put up. People say she sleeps with every boy in the school. I'm not sure if that's true but she was always sweet to one person, Brittany.

"What did Santana do Brittany?"

"Santana didn't do anything. Well not really." Blaine faced questioned her. "She just won't tell anyone about our lady love. She tells me that she loves me but she doesn't tell anybody."

Blaine now understood. Santana was a lesbian. That made total sense. "Okay Brittany, this is a really hard thing to deal with." Brittany looked at me like I was stupid. "Why, she liked girls. What's the difference?"

Blaine grabbed Brittany's hands from across the table, "There's no difference Britt, but some people think that it is wrong for girls to love girls or boys to love boys. Some people are even born as a boy but is a girl inside. Visa versa."

Brittany looked defeated, "But why?" Blaine gave the taller girl's hands a squeeze. I shook my head, "I don't know sweetie."

"Hobbit!" "Britt-Britt?" Brittany and Blaine turned to the doorway which stood a confused Kurt and an angry Santana. "I thought you were gay Hobbit. Pick your team buddy." Santana stalked over to Brittany, grabbed her and left the room."

"Bye dolphin, thank you," yelled Brittany from the hallway. Kurt came up to Blaine and sat where the blonde cheerleader said just moments ago. "What did Brit want?"

"Oh nothing, just about how babies are made." Kurt laughed beside him. Blaine stood up and Kurt followed. "What did you say?" Blaine searched his mind for a good enough excuse.

"I said, "When two people love each other, their love creates a special power that creates babies." I know amazing," laughed Blaine. Today Kurt wore a white button up with a black vest and a complementing black and red tie. He also wore a pair of really tight pants. How could that be comfortable?

"Good Job," Kurt laughed at him. "Oh, and Kurt?" "Yes, Blaine." "What's a dolphin?" Kurt stopped and turned to Blaine with a 'are you an idiot" glare. "A dolphin is an aquatic animal Blaine."

"No, Brittany called me a dolphin." Kurt let out a soft oh, finally realizing his ridiculous question. "That means you're gay. Dolphins are gay sharks."

Blaine face stayed motionless for a second, "Okay, so what are you doing this Friday?"

"Nothing I can think of. Why?" A blush crept up on Blaine's face. "I would like to take you on a date." Kurt smile grew, "Really, I would love that. Where would we be going?"

Blaine's first period class was finally there. Blaine stopped, "That," Blaine tapped Kurt's nose, "Is for you to find out yourself." Then he left into the classroom. Kurt was falling fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to My Life – Chapter 4

Kurt's week couldn't have moved slower. He told his dad later Tuesday night he had a date with Blaine. Burt, though happy for Kurt, wanted to talk to Blaine. Kurt told Blaine this and he was actually scared. He reassured him that Blaine his dad was not that scary.

Though Blaine and Kurt hung out, neither have been to each other's houses. Every day after school, Blaine and I have coffee and do homework. We sometimes don't even talk. We just bask in each other's company.

Blaine is so sweet. I can't believe he is real. He pays for coffee half the time and opens doors and uses manners. In this day in age, that is rare. Finn's mouth full of food is not something society needs to see. This is why we have so many problems.

Anyway, today afterschool, Blaine and I will go our date! I'm super happy. I would have talked to Mercedes or Rachel but they probably would have messed it up or integrated Blaine. Typical girls.

Ring. The bells sounded for the end of the day. I rushed out of the classroom, pushing my way past people to rush to my locker. When I open the locker door, my eyes rested on a bouquet of blue tulips. I took the note from the flower.

_Turn around_

And there he was, right behind me. "Oh my god Blaine, thank you," then engulfed him into a hug. We stood there a few moments before Kurt pulling away, though his arms still held Blaine.

"How'd you get my locker open anyway?" The shorter boy laughed. "Being friends with Puck always helps too." Kurt went to his locker, pulling out the blue tulips. He closed his locker gently, then locking arms with Blaine.

"Ah, Noah," Kurt sighed. Blaine gave the taller boy a weird look. "Puck's name is Noah Puckerman." Blaine let out a small hum of agreement with a nod.

The two boys exited the school, walking to their cars. "I think this is where we part kind sir," Blaine said with a British accent. Kurt giggles like a school girl. "I guess I will accompany you on this evening's plan then," Kurt played back. They both stood laughing with each other for a few seconds.

"Seven?" Blaine asked Kurt. "Of course. I'll see you soon then." They both waved and departed from each other's company. Now the only issue Kurt faced was what his evening's outfit will consist of.

Knock. Knock.

Kurt rushed downstairs, straighten his outfit and opened the door. His front porch consisted of a beautiful boy. He wore a tight pair of black pants with a purple button up. His white bowtie complemented his white and black abstract vest.

"You look amazing Blaine," Kurt said with a slight blush. "Why don't you come in?" Blaine entered the Hummel-Hudson household. "You look really good too Kurt."

Kurt wore a grey pair of black patched pants. His shirt looked like a thin tux cut to make short sleeves. He wore a metallic blue button up with a dark blue over shirt. He complemented everything with a white bowtie.

Burt Hummel came in through the kitchen. He was dressed in a green flannel with a worn out ball cap. Blaine quickly straighten his posture. He walked over to my dad. "Hello Mr. Hummel. My name is Blaine Anderson." He extended his hand to meet Blaine's.

"Stop being so formal kid. Call me Burt." Blaine nodded quickly. "Yes sir." Burt stared at Blaine. "Burt! Sorry."

"I'll like to talk to you in the dining room," motioning to the room. "Come on dad," Kurt pleaded.

"It's okay Kurt, I'll be out in a minute," Blaine reassured Kurt. Kurt huffed and stalked out of the room. Blaine walked into the dinner room with Burt following.

Blaine sat in the seat across from Burt. "What would you like to talk about sir?" Blaine's posture didn't faltered when he sat. Burt started with his gruff voice, "One, stop being so formal," Blaine nodded silently, "So, have you dated anyone before?"

"No, sir, I haven't."

"Okay, so the basics. Treat my son right. Don't pressure him into anything. Respect him. Don't just walk over him because he is a special person and he deserves it."

Blaine tried really hard not to cry, but of course, something just can't be stopped. Burt faced turned to worry. "I didn't mean to be that hard kid."

Blaine waved it off. "It's not that. I just that you would actually say that to me. You actually care about Kurt." Blaine laughed himself. "My dad would of just told be to stop being a fag and sleep with a girl."

Burt stood up, pulled Blaine out of his chair into a hug. Blaine held Burt like his lifeline, sobbing into his shoulder. Burt held the hurt boy until the crying muttered to a stop.

"You're going on a date tonight. We can't have you crying and sad, can we?" Blaine and Burt made their way out of the dining room and into the living room.

"Ready to go Kurt?" Blaine called into the hall. Kurt came walking in. Kurt's face frown when he sees the other boy's red face. "Dad! What did you say to Blaine?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. He smiled, "Nothing, goodbye Burt." The father exchanged a smile with the younger boy and wished them out the door.

When Blaine and Kurt was in his car, the younger boy asked again, "What did my dad say to you anyway?"

Blaine backup the car out of the driveway. "Just how much he loved you."

"Now are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Well, we're here." Blaine pulled up into a deserted park. He smiled over at Kurt who looked questioning back. He got out of the car and open the back. He pulled out a large wool blanket with a picnic basket.

Kurt followed Blaine to the middle of the park. The shorter boy set up the blanket on the ground and set up the food. Blaine sat down on the blanket and looked up at Kurt. "Care to join me?"

Kurt sat down and took a taste of a luscious strawberry that was dipped in chocolate. "Ohmygodblainethisisdelicious ," Kurt mumbled with a mouth full of strawberry. Blaine smiled at Kurt, who looked absolutely adorable.

"I always thought finger food was really romantic and you get to try all the yummy choices," Blaine said rubbing his belly. Kurt and Blaine chatted for a while until they were both full. "I think I'm done," Kurt said with a satisfied grin.

"Nu Uh, you haven't tried this." Blaine picked up a seasoned orange. He leaned over towards Kurt and placed the fruit in between his lips.

Both boys looked into each other's eyes, only inches apart. Kurt gingerly took a bit out of the orange. He chewed slowly then swallowed. They didn't move for fear of disturbing the moment.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

Kurt and Blaine walked silently, fingers intertwined. The path was mothy and moist. The trees stretch far until you could see the stars. The setting was very tranquil. The moment could have been torn out of a dream. The moon light the path bright enough for both of the boys.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine asked while walking. "It's getting late. We should be going." Kurt stopped and turned to Blaine. "Okay."

Neither boy moved nor planned to move in the near future. Each boy inch forward closer to one another. They hesitated right before their lips touch. "Is this ok," Kurt whispered.

"Yes."

They crash their lips together and each other's hands met one another's bodies. Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's neck, fingers tugging at the hair that broke loose from their gel chamber.

Blaine arms drew Kurt's waist closer, letting their bodies smother each other. Only a few minutes went by when Kurt pulled back, panting. He drew back his hand to Blaine's cheek.

"Blaine, will you be my boyfriend?"

"I wouldn't want anything else." With that, the boys' lips took over the conversion.

"I had a really good time tonight Blaine." Kurt sat in the passenger seat of Blaine's car. He wore a smitten smile that reflected Blaine's. "I'm glad."

Blaine went to the other side of the car to open the younger boy's door. "Thank you." Both young boys stood on the porch of the Hummel-Hudson (Hudmel?) porch.

"So Kurt, would you like to hang out this weekend, you know like coffee or movie marathon or something?" Kurt laughed in his new boyfriends face. "That would be great Blaine."

"Okay, so goodnight and see you soon." Blaine leaned in timidly and gave Kurt a short kiss on the cheek. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come here you big goof."

Kurt places both his hands on Blaine's face and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled away with away with a mwah. "Now that is a goodbye kiss."

Blaine Anderson 9:34 PM: Hey, you still awake?

Kurt Hummel 9:35 PM: Yes, I have stupid calculus

Blaine Anderson 9:35 PM: You need help?

Kurt Hummel 9:36 PM: It's ok

Blaine Anderson 9:37 PM: We're in the same class. You'll owe me with some help in French ;)

Kurt Hummel 9:37 PM: I think I can do with that ;)

Kurt and Blaine chatted a while after before both teenagers went to bed. Blaine sat in bed for a while, gazing at the ceiling. He was happy about the date with Kurt. He hope this was his opening of light in the dark, colorless room he called his life.

Two sets of raspy knocks hit the Hudmel's door. A lethargic Finn had waken from the sound. He pulled himself off the food covered couch. He brushed the small pieces of food that clung to him from the night before.

He opened the front door that presented an overly happy Blaine. The smaller boy tilted his head up to Finn. "Hey Finn, is Kurt awake?"

The stepbrother shrugged, and motion Blaine inside. After closing the door, Finn flopped himself on the couch with a crunch. Blaine laughed to himself.

Blaine quietly made is way upstairs to Kurt's room. He quietly knocked on the ajar door. "Kurt, are you awake. It's Blaine. Finn let me in."

You heard a groan come from the other side of the door. "Kurt, I won't come in until you say I can. Not because I'm a vampire or something but privacy and stuff."

No answer came from Kurt's Bedroom. Blaine had to go to Plan 2. It was risky but it was fall-proof. "Kurt the house is on fire! You need to save your Marc Jacobs scarves!" Blaine could hear items being knocked around until a frazzled Kurt flung the door open.

After Kurt realized his current not-on-fire surroundings, he glared at Blaine. He went over and repeatedly hit the other boy weakly with his fists. "That," _punch, _"Was," _punch_, "Not," _punch_, "FUNNY!"

"Okay, it might have been harsh but it was kind of funny." Blaine stop Kurt a pulled him closer. Kurt buried his head into Blaine's chest. "Just never do it again, okay?" He drew his head up and look at the hazel orbs staring at him.

"So," continued the shorter boy, skipping the question, "Do you want to have a movie marathon?" Blaine's eyes dance with excitement. Oh, I'm dating a child. "Of course Blaine, what type o movie marathon are we doing?"

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt! You have ALL the Harry Potters?" Kurt walked into a room where a boy stood jumping up and down holding a few movie cases. Secretly, Kurt was a Harry Potter fan but never told anyone. He might just have an addiction.

"Kurt, we can do a Potter marathon. The movies are long so we can only pick one half of them. I pick the beginning." Blaine pulled Kurt into the room by his hands, placing the snacks he carried up on the table. Blaine pulled them until they were in the front of the TV. "Please?" Blaine's eyes pleaded until he could bear it anymore.

"Okay, okay put it in," Kurt relented. Blaine jump and did an adorable shout of victory. After the snacks and movies were situated, the two boys made their way to Kurt's bed.

They sat down awkwardly at first but after the movie continued to roll, they both inched closer. Their hands entwined first, then Kurt leaned into Blaine's shoulder, then chest, the soon both fell silently to sleep.

Kurt woke up first, feeling hot. He looked over to see Blaine's face peaceful with sleep. His lashes were thick and moving. Blaine started to stir. He writhed underneath Kurt.

Kurt noticed that Blaine still had his jacket on. Kurt gently peeled the jacket off but now realizing he still had a thin sweater on. Going back now, Blaine always had a jacket or long sleeved shirt on. Before Kurt could go into depth of his new discovery, Blaine woke up.

The other boy's eyes fluttered open were they met his. Blaine smiled sheepishly at Kurt. He noticed his jacket on the bed. Blaine looked puzzled and Kurt jumped in to explain. "You looked like you were having a bad dream so I thought it would help."

Blaine's eyes flashed with anxiety but then returning to normal. "Thanks." Kurt and Blaine pulled away from each other and gathered the uneaten snacks and put away movies that didn't get watched.

Kurt glanced over at the clock that read 1:29. "Are you hungry because I want some solid food? Not that popcorn and chips are a good breakfast."

Blaine chuckled as he agreed. The boys walked downstairs to be greeted with a snoring Finn.

The two boys made a nice egg breakfast the Kurt Hummel way. They decided to drive to the Lima Bean for a good wake up coffee. Once getting there, the boys drank the warm cup of heaven and made conversation from Harry Potter to cars.

Kurt remembered his new discovery this morning and decided to ask him. "So Blaine, why do you always wear long sleeves or coats? I know Lima is cold but like at school, the choir room is always boiling and you sit there in a jacket."

Blaine reaction was a deer in the headlights of a car. His eyes and body sat motionless. Blaine's world stop and froze in a single memory. After a few seconds, Blaine relaxed into the stiff chairs.

"Do you want to come my house?"

Thanks for those who reviewed. Makes me a lot more motivated to write. I'll update ASAP


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome To My Life – Chapter 5

The car ride was silent except the radio playing only about five different songs. Seriously Radio, there are more than five songs in the world. Blaine pulled up unto his driveway, parking beside a green Subaru.

Both boys got out, slowly making their way up the Anderson porch. "My mom is here so you can meet her. You can say she's pretty cool," Blaine joked. He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him inside. "Mom?"

A short Filipino women entered from the hallway. She wore a brown business dress. Her hair was a curly, dark brown that was tied into a neat bun. "Kurt, my mom," motioning to the small women. "Mom, my boyfriend Kurt."

The other boy's mom scurried over Kurt's side. "Aww aren't you adorable and so cute." Kurt started to show a slight blush. "Thanks Mrs. Anderson." The younger women playfully slapped the tallest boy's arm. "Call me Julia."

Julia grabbed her hand purse and started toward the door. "I have to go meet Mrs. Daize today to settle dispute on her new contract with us. Kurt, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Kurt smiled, "If my dad agrees, I would love to." Blaine and Kurt glance. "Honey, I haven't cook for a family bigger than Blaine and I. You should invite your family over for dinner for around 6:30. I make an amazing pasta. Healthy and fresh from the garden."

Kurt smile grew and he exactly said, "Oh, I would love that. I'll just go call my dad." Kurt trotted into another the kitchen to go make a call. He came back with a smile on his face.

"My dad said he would love to." Blaine's mom said her good byes and walked out the door. Blaine turned to Kurt with a goofy smile. "Aww Kurt, she loves you."

A comfortable silenced placed over the two. The shorter boy took the taller boy's hand. He tugged towards the upstairs. "I said I was going to show you my room."

Blaine's room was spectacularly clean. His walls were a soft grey that complemented the red and beige sheets. He had a red leather seat in the corner of his room, next to his dresser. There was a longer couch opposite of everything else. Kurt and Blaine sat down on the bed.

Both boys felt naked and raw. Blaine knew that Kurt would always care about him, scars or none. "Do you promise?" Blaine asked the other boy timidly.

Kurt looked into his eyes, pouring out all the trust and strength he could give him. "What do you want me to promise?" The older boy showed a worried look. "Do you promise to not to leave after I let you in? Promise to never hurt me?"

Kurt scooted closer to Blaine, grabbing his hands. He pressed a kiss apon his lips. The kiss represented hope, and love, and trust. "I promise."

Blaine withdrew his hands from Kurt's. He stood up as if to present himself to Kurt. He grabbed the jacket's zipper with his trembling fingers. He slowly dragged it down, then shedding the layer.

After the jacket fell to the ground, a long sleeved still stayed. Blaine took the bottom of the shirt and began to take it over his head. He stopped momentarily before lifting it over his head.

When the shirt hit the floor, the only thing Blaine wore was an under tank. Kurt's eyes rested apon the cuts on Blaine's arms. They ranged from the bottom of his shoulders to the top of his wrists.

Kurt's face filled with pain. Why would Blaine, the boy who was perfect, cut himself? Blaine's eyes filled with tears threaten to fall, "I know, I'm broken. Useless. Ugly. I would understand if you wanted to break up with me." Blaine's tears made silent tracks of remorse. Kurt jumped to his feet and forced the shorter boy to look at him. "No, you are NOT broken or ugly or useless. You are beautiful, useFUL, and perfect. Never forget that."

With that, Blaine drew Kurt closer by the hips. Kurt took his right hand and cupped his cheek. They slowly moved their heads together so their lips met. The kiss was sweet and sensual. There was so no fireworks or sparks. There was just, full. Blaine felt full and complete for the first time. Like he found his missing puzzle piece.

Kurt slipped his tongue to Blaine's lips asking for permission. Blaine allowed Kurt tongue in and his tongue out. This was new territory for both boys, but they knew they could trust one another.

The boys continued until they lost their breath. Blaine's hands were still around Kurt's waist like Kurt's hands were around Blaine's neck. Blaine had a smitten look on his face. "I think I kind of really like you."

Kurt's smile grew as he spoke, "I think I kind of really like you too." Kurt pecked the shorter boy on the lips then walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a new long sleeved shirt.

Blaine gave Kurt a guessable look when Kurt motioned to him to put it on. Kurt pulled the shirt over Blaine's head. "I know it will take a long to work through this but I want you to know I will always be there. No matter what."

Blaine and Kurt made their way down stairs to watch a movie before they had to prepare for Kurt's family. When they were looking through Blaine's movie cabinet, Kurt pulled a particular movie.

The Notebook

Kurt threw Blaine a knowing look. Blaine acted offended. "That is an amazing movie." Kurt put the movie back laughing. "It is, I was just messing with you. We should watch it soon. Warning, I might cry."

"I'll let you cry if I can cry too." Kurt and Blaine agreed they were just going to watch old reruns of Project Runway. They both bickered and agreed on clothes, this was interrupted with Julia sauntering in the front doors.

"Hey boys, how'd it go will I was gone." You heard footsteps leave into the kitchen then return a few seconds later. "Great mom, we just hung around watching TV." Blaine took Kurt's hand and stroke it with his thumb.

"Would you boys mind helping me?" Kurt got up pulling Blaine with him. "We would love to Julia." Blaine's face lit up with embarrassment. He followed Kurt and his mother into the kitchen.

"I will just set the table. I'm not the best cook." Blaine reached into the cupboard to grab plates. Kurt took out the spices while telling the Blaine, "You can't be that bad."

Blaine blushed as Julia laughed to herself. Kurt looked around in curiosity, "What?" Julia's laugh rung out through the kitchen, "Last time Blaine cook, he caught the eggs on fire. How do you even do that?"

Kurt joined in with the women's humor as Blaine tried to defend his pride. "Hey, it wasn't that bad. Maybe a little dry." This made the two laugh even harder. Blaine gathered silverware and napkins. As he was leaving, he shouted, "You don't have to hate on me."

The Hudmel family (deprived of one) was in front of the Anderson home. Carol lectured Finn on proper etiquette through the whole drive. Burt did receive some of Carol's words because he did not carry the best manors on most occasions.

Burt rang the doorbell of the house. He stepped back a few moments, waiting for an answer. There at the recently open door stood a small women. "Welcome, welcome. Why don't you come in," Julia urged them inside.

Carol entered the house in awe. Her décor of the house was spectacular. It was a light blue with accents of grey. Her couch was leather as well as the multiple armchairs. The carpet was crystal white, contrasting the back tile that lead to the kitchen.

The three took of their jackets and shoes while Julia introduce herself. "Hello, I'm Julia Anderson and I'm Blaine's mom. You must be Kurt's parents." She extended her hand as she shook each one.

"Actually," Finn countered, "This is my mom, and that is Kurt's dad," motioning to each adult. "I'm Kurt's step brother." Julia nodded as Kurt step into the room, Blaine following. "Yes Finn, it's kind of obvious. How could you be possibly be related to this?" Ranking his hand up and down his body.

"Now Kurt," Blaine stepped in, "No need to be mean," Blaine laughed. "We have some delicious pasta we don't want to go to waste, now do we?"

"This dinner is really good Mrs. Anderson," Finn mumbled with a mouth full of pasta. Kurt elbowed Finn in the side who slightly choked on his food. "Call me Julia Finn. Thank you though. The paste was shipped to me by some close friends in Italy. The rest of the spices are from my garden that I have collected from over the years."

Carol and Julia discussed gardening while Blaine, Burt and Finn discussed football. Kurt just sat observing the interaction between the Hudmels and Andersons. The Hudmelsons. Ha.

He was glad both families bonded with each other so easily that it whipped all fear from Kurt's mind. The atmosphere was happy and cheery. Well until Finn intervenes. "So Blaine, where's your dad?" Blaine and Julia were caught off guard by the question. "My father travel a lot. Usually, he leaves for periods of a week. But sometimes he leaves for weeks at a time."

"Aww you must really miss him," Carol insisted. Blaine exchanged glances that went missed by the others. "Well, it's a lot different when he is here, because we don't see him a lot," Mrs. Anderson cut in, saving Blaine.

Burt remembered the conversation with Blaine when he mentioned his dad. He changed the subject, talking about school and glee club. Blaine sent Burt a thankful look. Burt accepted it with a nod.

The evening when well and the Hudmels started to leave. "Burt," the older man turned to face a shorter boy, "May Kurt stay the night tonight, maybe? I have a couch in my room that I can sleep in." Blaine's eyes pleaded at Burt while he weighted options.

"Only tonight, I want him back by noon tomorrow, ok?" Blaine jumped up and down. "Thank you, thank you." Blaine ran off to go tell Kurt at the same time Julia entered. "You okay with this Julia?"

The mother smiled to herself. "I trust Blaine to do the right thing and to date the right people. If Blaine trusts Kurt then I can trust Kurt. I have to have faith in him. Whatever happens with them will be a learning experience. He needs freedom."

Burt chuckled. "You know exactly what to say. I have to say thank you for the dinner and having Kurt over."

"No problem Burt."

"Kurt, your dad said yes!"

Kurt eyes grew white with excitement. "Really, that was unexpected." He walked with Blaine to the living room. "What about your clothes? I didn't think about that." Blaine walked around thinking of a solution.

Kurt then thought of a solution. "I always keep back up clothes in my car in case of mishaps." Blaine's eyes cluttered with confusion. Kurt quickly reassured Blaine and made his way outside to his car. He grabbed a duffle bag of clothes, hairspray, some moisturizing creams, ex.

Kurt ran up to Blaine's room noticing that he wasn't there. Kurt made his way back downstairs to realize he was in the kitchen. Blaine heard the tapping of Kurt's feet against the tile floor. "The only things I can make are popcorn," grabbing the popcorn out of the microwave, "And water," he said with a wink.

The shorter boy poured the hot popcorn into a huge plastic, pink bowl. Kurt nodded, "Nice color choice Anderson," voiced sarcastically. Blaine laughed as he and Kurt made their way up the stairs. The two boyfriends watch one of their favorite musical (Rent).

Blaine did sleep on the couch like he told Burt. Kurt and Blaine both felt that they weren't ready to sleep together. Just sleep, keep your mind out of the gutter.

Blaine and Kurt woke up the next day and went shopping. They didn't show much affection toward another for fear of homophobia. All they didn't know what there also was group of McKinley jackets watching them.


	6. Chapter 6

TRIGGER WARNING  
If you don't want to read it, it is the third section, first couple of paragraphs. Then the rests is fine.  
Monday. Most people don't really enjoy Mondays but I don't see the difference. You're one day close to the weekend, one day closer to graduating, one day closer to something great. Mondays should be a joyous occasion but no one would listen if I used the word joyous.

I had a pair of yellow trousers. Yes trousers! I'm sorry that my vocabulary is to sophisticated for you. I wore a black silk top with polished silver buttons paired with a silver tie. His sleeves were slightly long, thus the folded cuff. The shirt outlined my biceps but slaked down my chest. While I walked down to my locker, the tips of my shoes clanked from the metal that tipped my toe.

"Hey Kurt." The taller boy had his back against my locker,

Kurt pushed himself of the locker while rolling his eyes. "You and your bowties." I was about to respond but I was soon captured in an avalanche of cold water. It dripped off his nose onto the ground or rolling into his lips. The grape, while it tasted great, did not go well with his contacts. "Welcome to McKinley fag," one of the tormentors sneered. "Go spread your fairy glitter somewhere else!" Another yelled. "We don't want to catch queer," added one more. The others that I knew cluttered the halls, were hushed in a startled silence.

Someone, thought I knew it was Kurt because of his soft hands, pulled me carefully over the spilled drink and led me blindly through the halls. He opened a door and stopped me in front of what seemed liked a sink. He planted my hands at the sides of the sink as he scoop up water and drizzled it down my face. Once I could open my eyes, I struggled to capture my contacts and I threw them away. "Kurt," I asked, feeling defeated, "Can you go through my bag and find my glasses?"

Kurt silently agreed by rubbing my shoulder for a few moments before he was rummaging for an old pair of glasses. Blaine lightly washed his hair under the facet to get all the corn syrup out. When he was done, Kurt handed him a worn towel. He gratefully took it an ran it through his hair a few times. He exchange the towel with his glass. He pushed them up his nose as everything blurred to perfect vision.

He looked over to Kurt who wore a sad smile. Blaine faked a pout through a smile as he walked over to Kurt. He lightly slipped his arms loosely hanging around Kurt's waist. The taller boy huffed out a laughed and pecked his boyfriend on the lips. Blaine's grin swelled as he looked up to Kurt through his eyelashes.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked softly. He drew circles with his palm to reassure him. Blaine looked to the side for a moment, thinking. "It actually wasn't that bad," he confessed, looking back at Kurt. The countertenor's eyebrows lifted in question. "I have a slight headache but grapes my favorite flavor." Blaine always found a positive route around things. He laughed, tightening his grip around the shorter boy.

"You know, you look adorable with your curly hair and big glasses," Kurt admitted with a blush. "Oh," Blaine whispered, inching closer. "Really?" He questioned softly in his ear. Blaine started nipping lightly down his boyfriend's porcelain neck. Kurt titled his head back and yanked Blaine closer. The older boy puled down Kurt's shirt lightly and started to suck softly.

Kurt moaned into his damp curls as he bite lightly. He tentatively started to suck, marking Kurt. He released his mouth from the taller boy's skin and smiled nervously at Kurt. Kurt laughed lightly and kissed him again. He pulled away from Blaine's grasped and handed him is bag. "See you in English." Then he left with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I made it through the whole day. Or maybe survived is the best way to describe my day. I didn't seem like most people were against gays but they worshiped their social standing more than bulling. It was the sports teams. Football. Hockey. Even the SYNHCRONIZED SWIMMING TEAM! I don't know but if singing show tunes is gay, then synchronized swimming is a close second.

My day played out like this;Walking down the hall. Locker Shove. Hey Fag. Trip. Fairy. Gay. In class. Sticky Note: Warning: may spread gay. Queer. Disgusting.

When you listen to everyone is saying to you, at first, it hurts, like really bad. The next time, well... it doesn't hurt but it still stings. Then you feel nothing but truth. If that is the only thing you hear, then how do you know it's false.

I drove home after glee club. I don't know if you noticed by that class seems to last about one song and a description then everyone leaves. Not even ten minutes! Or Mr. Shuester tells us the theme or lesson, which aren't even a challenge. Then someone confesses their undying love (slight sexual attraction) and a love triangle is born.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaine sat quietly in the bath after he came home. Leaving himself to try to scrub off all the feeling and words from earlier today. He was truly terrified for himself. He did not want to endure all of the bully over again but he also concerned for Kurt. He heard stories of what happened to Kurt had to go through for being openly gay and for being in glee club. Now he could add boyfriend to the mix. It could get bad, or worse than this. Because isn't this already bad?

I don't want to be the reason for anything to happen. I care about him to much. Even though Kurt filled me us with so much... what is the right word? Fulfillment, maybe. Even though life has been getting better, I still feel empty. My only outlet for a long time was my blade and old friends stay true. I actually thought about stopping for a fraction of a time longer than usual but it meet my skin with a sting. I created a few cuts on both of my upper thighs. I did them more because no one could see them.

I lowered my legs lower in the tub and I welcomed the warm water against my wounds. The deeper cuts pierced my skin with a harder sting than the others. I don't know if it was morbid of me but I liked to my blood disperse into the water, turning it misty.

Blaine mourned his memories until the water turned cold. He slowly stood up, and grabbed a soft black towel. He made his way to his bedroom, laying out an outfit of sweatpants, boxers and a baggy sweatshirt that surprisingly still smelt faintly of his brother.

He missed his brother every single day. When he was twelve, his brother went into war. He, and a small group of men broke into enemy headquarters and no one knows what happened after that. Most people think he's dead but I can't let myself believe that. Maybe I'm being naïve but I still believe he is.

He reached for his ear buds and plugs them into his phone. He scrolled down until he found 30 Seconds To Mars. Blaine made his way down stairs and pulled out the old Chinese take out. He quickly heated his sweet and sour chicken. He brought it back up to the upstairs living room. His parents lived down stairs so that leaves the whole upstairs to him. He had his room, his brother's room, the bathroom, the library, the living room, and the guess room. It seems like it would be every person under 21 dreams to have this much room. But it was lonely. There was to much space to be alone. My mother was always working and my father... Well I saw him a day or two every few weeks. I don't mind that to much but sometimes I wish he was around every second. Then maybe he would see that I'm not that much of a freak.

Anyway, I turned in my Xbox and started to play Call of Duty. He was into show tunes and Barbra and Patty but he did like video games. Just to say he would always be ready for a zombie apocalypse. He played a few rounds until he was bored. He threw out his take out dish and flopped down onto his bed. While he was fiddling with his music, his boyfriend called.

"Hey Blaine, how're you doing?" Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's voice. "Same as usual, you?" He heard rustlings of papers. "Bored," Kurt complained, "I have two towers of homework and I'm dying. I have been taking breaks every hour but the day just keeps dragging on." Blaine laughed at his boyfriend's antics. "And don't forget, our first trimester ends in three weeks. TEST! TESTS EVERYWHERE!" Blaine hollowed. On the other line, he heard light spouts of laughing. They took a few seconds to come down from their comedy high.

"Very funny Blaine. Now I must depart our delightful chat because there is work to bring on," Kurt mocked in a old British accent. " Well good sir, I will leave you them," Blaine played back. "Okay Blaine, see you tomorrow."

" 'Kay, bye." He hung up and plugged his head phones in, Katy Perry. He still loved him some Katy Perry.

Through out the rest of the school week, nothing changed except for a few slurs that were thrown his way. From the stories I've heard, I sounded like the students of the whole school were all running for the republican spot for president but it seems like most people really don't give a shit. It's only the people who want to fortify there rep, or church goers. I don't know what's worse; "Hey fag, go blow Hummel!" or "You are full the satin himself. I would like you to come to church with me and cleanse your soul of that horrible sin." You pick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping and always keeping cool!" Blaine sang at the top of his lungs. Wicked was his favorite musical. Kristin and Idina were totally awesome. "Life is fraught less, when you're thoughtless! Whose who don't-Oh my god!" Blaine shouted. He pulled over quickly over the side of the road. His car was stutter and completely stopped. He pulled his keys out of the ignition like they were on fire. Blaine checked for cars until he raced out. He gingerly pulled up the hood up.

After Blaine didn't find the problem. He pulled out his phone and speed dialed a three. "Hey Kurt, you said your dad was a mechanic right?"

Forty minutes later, a Hummel Tire & Lube truck pulled up in front of him. "Hey kid, what's wrong with your car?" Mr. Hummel was a blue collar man that was nice enough to be really scary. "I don't know, my car just started to stutter and stopped," Blaine confessed. Burt looked into the car and tinkered around. "We'll have to take it back to the shop and get her fixed up. You can get in the truck while I load her up."

Blaine complied and waited for Burt. Burt got in and started to drive. For the first few minutes, there was quite awkward silence until is brought up school. "School has been good. Changing schools is always hard but I get used to it," Blaine shrugged. Burt looked over for a moment at his son's boyfriend. "How many schools have you been to?"

Blaine took a moment to think of his answer which worried Burt. "Two elementary schools, four middle schools and two high schools." Burt glanced at him flabbergasted. What made him change to that many schools."

The younger boy sat in the passenger seat silently, his eyebrows scrunched together. "You get used to it after a while."  
The two men sat silently in the truck, absorbing the information. Burt asked, "Why did you change so many schools?" The older man asked quietly, frightened for the answer. "Well... one of the times we move, that was in elementary," Blaine replied tenderly. Burt waited for a few moments until asking the inevitable question. "What were the other times for?"

The younger boy looked out the window to his left. "Did you know lots of people are okay with gay people?" Stated Blaine. Burt looked over in surprise, not knowing how to answer that. So Blaine continues. "Most people are nice. Everyone has different levels of sarcasm or rudeness to put up a shield. But there are always people who just loath you. There is not a doubt in their mind that I'm a disgusting freak of nature. Those are the people who really mess you up."

When Blaine finished, he rested his head in his hands, facing down to his lap. Burt pulled up into the Hummel Tire and Lube lot and cut the engine. "Kurt's in the shop. He gets out in about ten minutes if you don't mind waiting." Burt gave Blaine a sympathetic smile and shooed him out of the truck.

When Blaine set eyes on his boyfriend. He did not expect this sight. Kurt was bent over the engine of a old '72 Camaro. He wore a tight white shirt that was drenched in sweat, showing is muscled underneath. He also wore a pair of grey and black jumper pants accompanied with silver, leather combat style shoes. His hair was breaking down from the hard, coiffed wall into thin streak of hair, soaking up his sweat.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine greeted softly, still mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Kurt looked up from the car into Blaine's eyes. "Hey Blaine, how's your car?" Kurt asked as he wiped the sweat of his forehead, leaving behind a dark streak of oil. Kurt stepped down from the car and made his way to Blaine. "I'm just about done. Let me finish up then we'll can go hang."

A few minutes later, Kurt picked him of the chairs in the office and placed him in his car. They drove to Kurt's house and walked through the door. " I'm going to clean up really quickly. Make yourself at home," he insisted, motioning to his whole house. Kurt smiled and started to trot up the stairs. Blaine's eyes followed, "His butt looks really good in those, "Blaine thought to himself. He shook his head with a slight blush on his cheeks and walked out of the hallway.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt walked down stairs to find his boyfriend rummaging through his fridge. His head was stuck into the fridge as he moved bottles around. "Blaine?" Kurt asked, getting his attention. Blaine popped his head out of the fridge, "Hey Kurt, do you have any chocolate syrup?"

Kurt's eyebrows scrunched together, "Chocolate syrup?" Kurt asked, confirming. Blaine nodded his head, looking like a child. Kurt huffed out a laugh as he shook his head. He walked over to the fridge and pluck the chocolate syrup bottle right between his eyes. He shoved the bottle in his Blaine's hands. Blaine blushed, embarrass as he started to squirt the chocolate in a cup.

"And why do you need my chocolate syrup again?" Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled. "For chocolate milk of course!" Kurt shook his head at his boyfriend. "I'm dating a child," Kurt complained jokingly. Blaine glared at him until he started to smell the sweet chocolate milk emitting from the cup. "You love it," Blaine told him.

Blaine took a big swing of his drink and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and smiled. He looked into his boyfriend's eyes and saw compassion, and endearment, and... love? Kurt reach down to Blaine's lips and captured them. A second later he pulled back. Blaine gave him a confused look. "You taste like chocolate," Kurt said sheepishly.

He reconnected their lips. Blaine deepened the kiss and pushed Kurt's back to the counter. Kurt made a daring move by pushing himself up onto the countertop. He slowly dragged his legs up Blaine to his waist. Blaine oohed lightly, expecting of Kurt's actions. Kurt pulled Blaine more into him as he moaned. Blaine smiled and started to make his was down Kurt's neck.

Kurt's eyes partially closed as he roughly threaded his fingers through Blaine's hair . Blaine slowly made his way back up Kurt's neck. The boy's lips met in a lust filled rush and Kurt's slide his tonged into Blaine's mouth. The older boy took the invitation and added his tongue. A few moments after, Blaine broke away, gasping for breath.

Kurt agreed and hopped of the counter, sliding his hand down the shorter boy's arms, grasping his hands. "That was.." Blaine said, fading with a lack of words. "Wow," finished the countertenor. The boys were just breathing in each other, Blaine playing with Kurt's fingers. "Do you know a movie I haven't seen in a while?" Blaine's lips tugged up as he looked a his boyfriend with his eyes filled with only affection. "The Wizard of Oz. Do you want to watch it with me?" Kurt let go of one of Blaine's hands and led him into the living room. "I would love to."

The two teenagers cuddled under a soft blanket, watching one of the best movies. When Burt got home, he threw the keys on the counter. He called out for the boys but no one answered. He walked into the living to find the two boys asleep with Judy Garland in the background. He smiled as he walked to the dvr player and ejected the tape.

He was glad to see Kurt happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine was the first to wake up. He first noticed the warmth of his boyfriend's arm loosely wrapped around his chest. Blaine then glanced at the clock; six thirty. He slightly nudged Kurt. The taller boy groaned and buried his head into his boyfriend's neck. The short boy laughed but kept prodding Kurt. "Kurt sweetie, you need to wake up. It's six thirty." Kurt groaned again and wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine. "Nun, uh," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine laughed at his boyfriend's antics and just when he thought Kurt could get any cuter. "Sweetie, you need to get up. We need to eat dinner. Kurt pulled himself of Blaine to end up eye level with him. He smiled softly, "Only because you called me sweetie." He leaned in and pecked Blaine lightly on the lips and left the room.

Blaine watched Kurt leave and sighed, sinking into the couch. "God, I love him," Blaine whispered to himself. The tenor was scared to death but he was filled with so much joy. He followed the younger boy off the couch with a smile on his face.

"Hello Blaine, would you like to stay for dinner? Carol offered. She was stirring what looked like a pot of pasta this Alfredo sauce. Blaine stomach growled and the older women smirked. "I take that as a yes then?"

Blaine grinned sheepishly, "Yes Ma'am." Kurt set the table as Blaine called his mom. When the gelled haired boy returned, he saw Finn practically inhaling his food while Kurt tried to stop him, Blaine laughed and sat next to Finn.

Blaine quickly started to eat and Kurt sighed, defeated. The two boyfriends sat next to each other and the older couple sat across from them. The five of them talked casually. "So Blaine," Burt began, "Do you do any sports?"

Blaine smiled at the topic because most people thought because he was gay, he like shopping and getting his nails done, which he does but he does like sports. "Well, I did play ice hockey, lacrosse, Eventing-."

"What's that?" Finn interrupted with a mouth full of food. "Finn!" Carol scolded him. Blaine put up a hand, "That's okay. Before I moved here, I rode horses." The others looked shocked, not expecting that answer. Because no one did. "Like the cowboy stuff?" Burt asked.

"No, I did English. No horn on my saddle," Blaine joked but no one getting his humor. "I did dressage, cross country, and show jumping. Like the stuff you see on the Olympics." Everyone nodded, clearly impressed. "I ride flat and also jump."

"How high do you jump?" Carol asked, clearly interested. Blaine's faced was slowly painted with a pink blush. Blaine mumbled something but no one could hear him. "What?" Kurt said. "Three foot nine inches is my average but I've jump four feet." Everyone's eyes budged and Carol and Kurt gasped. Kurt hand caressed Blaine arms as he smiled, "Wow Blaine, I never knew that about you. That's very impressive." Blaine blushed harder. "I guess I don't say it that much."

The two adults retired from the table. The two boyfriends cleaned the kitchen for Carol, leaving them alone. "Could you stay over?" The countertenor pleaded. "Sorry Kurt but my dad's home and I have to go to...to." Blaine fade out embarrassed. "What Blaine?"

"Church. When my dad's home, he forces our family to go church." Kurt tried to clutch his stomach to stop laughing."I have not problem with Christians but this one isn't to accepting. I don't not believe in god but I don't really believe in him either. Complicated, I know." Kurt lightly laughed at his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's waist. Pulling in him in closer, their noses almost touching. "I better get going," Blaine whispered softly, his warm breath was felt on the taller boy's face.

Kurt leaned forward so their lips were closer to touching, he pause, "See you Monday." Both boys initiated a soft kiss that ended to soon. Blaine grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and closed the door behind him. A few seconds later, Kurt saw Blaine walked back into the house. "Blaine?"

"I don't have a car." They laughed together and Kurt yelled down the hall. "Going to take Blaine home. Be back soon."

Blaine quietly opened the door, trying to sneak upstairs. He made it the third step when he heard his father's voice. "Hello Blaine." The younger boy's heart stopped. He turned slowly and wandered into the living room where his father sat. "Where have you been?" Blaine rung his hands nervously. "I was at a friend's house sir. My car broke down so I stayed at his house. His dad is a mechanic."

He glared and made his way next to Blaine, passing him and walking up the stairs and not looking back. Blaine knew he was in trouble but he could deal with it later. He was used to it by now.


End file.
